


The Value of Losing

by FancyWords (orphan_account)



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Chess, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FancyWords
Summary: Megamind is a masterpiece and no one can change my mind.Megamind let's someone else win, and it was the best decision he ever made.





	The Value of Losing

"Ha!" Roxanne called out in triumph before erupting into a fit of giggles. Megamind didn't know what she was laughing about, but he started laughing so hard his stomach hurt, and he fell onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" Roxanne asked while still laughing and hauled Megamind up. Megamind chuckled continuously as he got up and went to reset the chess board. 

The white queen had checked the black king in two moves. Roxanne knew how to play chess, and Megamind was an expert. He used to play with Minion every day. Megamind had first jumped up and acted in complete shock that Roxanne was able to beat him. Roxanne was confused, so Megamind angrily told her that she had won.

"Wait? I won? Are you being easy on me?" Roxanne had asked.

"No! Chess is my pride and joy! You destroyed my pride! I can't believe it! Ugh!" Megamind had said before slumping in his chair in defeat. Roxanne then exclaimed her victory, and they couldn't help but laugh.

Megamind reset the board. Roxanne started. Megamind carefully moved his pawn. It was an exposed placement, but it had a slim chance of winning. Megamind placed each of his pieces with that in mind.

Megamind glared at Roxanne when she won. "Maybe Minion was just easy on you?" Roxanne suggested before giggling and apologizing insincerely.

Megamind was proud of her, but he felt a little sad. First, he was playing black and losing. Second, he was losing because he was so good at chess it would take forever for Roxanne to match him. He felt like he had just beat Metro Man. He thought he had won, but he was actually losing. No, no, no. He was forgetting what Roxanne had told him.

Roxanne had said it didn't matter whether he was winning or losing. It was about being happy. He couldn't and can't ever forget about that.

"I think it's rigged." Megamind said and turned the board. He and Roxanne reset the pieces before playing again. It was a long game where Megamind made sure to help Roxanne and explain to her what she doing right and wrong. Roxanne was almost completely sure she was going to win, but Megamind took it all in the last turn.

"What?" Roxanne yelled. Megamind laughed and laughed until he was back on the floor. He was great at winning and losing, so he was very proud of himself. 

"Alright," Megamind said, "I'll go easy on you."

The next game went from noon to night. Minion brought them food and had to force them to take breaks. He also told Roxanne that he and Megamind had intense chess games where they tore at each other's throats like greedy animals. Roxanne pretended to believe him.

Megamind let Roxanne win when Minion got angry at them because it was past their bedtimes. Minion didn't know they actually stayed up past their bedtimes every night. They were just quiet.

Megamind flipped the table, and Roxanne laughed at him. Megamind smiled, and Minion rolled his eyes as he cleaned up the mess. Minion corralled the giggling couple to their room. 

"I expect you two to get up when your alarm go off. Sir, I know you programmed a snooze into it." Minion said.

"Why?" Roxanne asked Megamind, "Just unplug it."

They both bursted out laughing while Minion tried not to smile. "A healthy sleep schedule makes a happy life!" Minion said before he closed the door.

Like every night, Megamind felt unusual in the bed next to Roxanne. It did have its ups because Megamind was able to convince Minion to let them have the TV on because it "made him less anxious." It made Roxanne happy, so Megamind wasn't really lying.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give honest reviews and criticism! Thanks :-)


End file.
